


michael mell, meme queen

by heereandqueere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Arguments, Gay, I hate myself for this, M/M, Vines, bmc, boyf riends - Freeform, he’s iconic, michael is obsessed with vines, this is such a stupid fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heereandqueere/pseuds/heereandqueere
Summary: Michael finds every chance he can to make Vine references, and Jeremy doesn’t think he’s that funny.Actually, Jeremy doesn’t think Michael’s references are funny at all.





	michael mell, meme queen

**Author's Note:**

> hey dudes!! this was so much fun to write, bc I love fluff and domestic arguments smh it’s gr8
> 
> you should defintely leave vine suggestions so I can write more!! 
> 
> enjoy:)))
> 
> xofaith

“Michael, we’re out of tortillas and it’s Taco Tuesday. How are we supposed to have Taco Tuesday without tortillas?” Jeremy whined from the pantry. Michael groaned loudly from the living room, rolling off of the couch and onto the floor. “We have tortillas, I just picked some up from the store yesterday,” he called back, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling fan he never turned off.

Jeremy continued his search, moving aside a box of pancake mix and a can of beans. “It’s a fucking mess in here, there’s no way I could even find the tortillas had you actually bought them,” he retorted. Michael grunted again and sat up angrily, climbing to his feet.

” _I bought tortillas for Taco Tuesday._ ”

”No you _didn’t_ , they’re not _in_ here!”

Michael made a show of trudging through the living room, stamping his feet as he stormed into the kitchen and to the walk-in pantry. He slid across the tile into the pantry and bumped into Jeremy, making a shelf-Jeremy-Michael sandwich. “Asshole, watch where you’re skating,” Jeremy mumbled irritably, pushing Michael back but planting a few small kisses along his jawline. 

“Alright short-stack, why would I put tortillas with breakfast items? They’re up there,” Michael teased, grabbing Jeremy around his waist and pointing up at the top shelf. 

Jeremy shoved Michael away and punched his arm. “You jerk! I eat breakfast burritos sometimes. You couldn’t have put them a shelf lower?” He leaned onto his tiptoes and stretched to pull down the bag of tortillas. 

Suddenly, the tortillas flew off of the top shelf and fell straight down onto Jeremy’s face. He managed to “gracefully” catch the bag, and then turned so that Michael could feel the hatred and anger of his glare. 

Michael was obviously trying to stifle a laugh.

”You think this is funny?”

Unable to contain himself or regulate his unending knowledge of iconic vines, Michael squeaked, “Hurricane Katrina?”

Jeremy shook his head. “Don’t even–“

”More like Hurricane Tortilla!”

Michael quickly turned to grip the doorframe and pushed himself out of the pantry, scooting through the kitchen as quickly as he could upon hearing Jeremy scream through gritted teeth and throwing the bag of tortillas on the ground 

Jeremy chased Michael around the house for a few minutes before catching him and throwing himself at Michael’s legs.

———

Michael came out of the bathroom with his hood pulled over his head. Jeremy could see him through his open bedroom door, but sat up slightly to get a better view of his weird boyfriend. 

“Pull your hood back down, I can’t see your cute hair,” Jeremy whined, and then rolled over onto his stomach to watch Michael. 

Instead, Michael closed the bathroom door behind him and stared at Jeremy. 

Suddenly, Jeremy realized what was about to go down.

”Michael, please–“

Jeremy clenched his jaw and groaned, rolling over onto his back as his boyfriend squatted slightly and whipped. 

Michael started humming and clicking his tongue, turning around and snapping. 

“Michael stop.”

———

In the McDonald’s drive-thru, Jeremy opened Michael’s wallet in the passenger seat to find exact change for their order. Since Jeremy had always been pretty particular about making exact change when he could, Michael had come to expect it. He always kept tons of change in his wallet for such occasions. 

Michael just considered this another thing to love about his boyfriend. 

Jeremy shook out all of the change into his hand, some spilling over onto his lap. “Jesus Christ man, how much money do you have?”

Michael just couldn’t help himself.  Whenever an opportunity presented itself, he simply felt the need to jump on it. 

“Like, sixty nine cents...” he managed, pulling forward behind the car in front of him. 

Jeremy stopped counting out change to roll his head to the side to cast his disappointed glare upon Michael. “Micah, stop!” he growled, throwing a dime and a nickel at him. 

Michael chuckled lowly. “Oh, you know what that means,” he continued, flinching as he tried to block his face from Jeremy’s never-ending stream of change artillery. 

“Michael Mell if you don’t stop–“

Michael pouted slightly and looked over at his boyfriend. “I don’t have enough money for chicken nuggets,” he whined over Jeremy’s insistent “No, no, no, no, stop, shut up, no.”

Stupid fucking Michael.

———

Jeremy was illegally driving Michael’s car through some unnamed roads in the back of a new, under-construction neighborhood. 

What better way to learn to drive than from a licensed unprofessional?

”I don’t understand why this isn’t considered a stick shift car... It has a stick. I have to shift the stick,” Jeremy muttered, trying to keep his hands from shaking and shifting ever so slightly every few seconds.

Michael leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes. “For the fifth time in the last few minutes, it’s an automatic transmission car because you don’t have to shift the stick while you’re driving. There’s no clutch. There’s no downshifting or anything. You shift this stick when you want to park, reverse, or drive. You don’t have to worry about the other letters, dumbass. Just–“

Jeremy accidentally pressed on the gas too hard just then, and they both lurched forward. 

“JEREMY,” Michael squealed, smacking his boyfriend’s bare right arm. 

The driver snickered to himself and looked ahead at the road. A neon orange sign a few hundred feet in front of them read “ROAD WORK AHEAD,” and Jeremy realized that Michael had also, unfortunately, caught sight of the sign.

Desperate, Jeremy quickly scoured the sides of the street, looking for a different road to turn down or somewhere to turn around. 

There was no such option until _after_ the sign. Just Jeremy's luck. 

“Okay, just for once can we drive past one of these signs without you saying anything? Please? Just for me?” Jeremy pleaded, and Michael smiled sweetly.

”’Course babe, _anything_ for you,” he replied in a sing-song tone, adjusting himself in his seat. 

Jeremy nodded, taking a deep breath as they swiftly approached the sign. He glanced at Michael, who was looking straight ahead at the road. 

Not the sign.

Just when Jeremy thought he was in the clear, Michael cleared his throat and yelled as loud as he could, “ROAD WORK AHEAD? UH, YEAH, I SURE HOPE IT DOES.”

Jeremy screamed in frustration and slammed on the brakes, and Michael fell forward into the glove compartment, hitting his head and laughing loudly. 

———

Just as they had for the last four years, Michael and Jeremy were huddled up by the fireplace at Jeremy’s house opening Christmas presents. 

Mr. Heere had already opened his presents, since he only had a few every year: one from Jeremy, one from Michael, occasionally a joint gift from the two, and one from his mother. 

“Here, Heere, I got this one special for you,” Michael said, his name jokes never growing old, as he handed a ball of wrapping paper to his boyfriend.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Thanks... I thought we said no gifts this year,” he replied, throwing the wrapping paper behind him.

Michael lunged to catch the present. “Uh, you got me a present. This isn’t just trash, Jerm. Open it,” he insisted, giving the gift back to Jeremy. He blew air between his teeth and forced a smile. “Sure, hon,” he sang, unwrapping the gift.

As if he didn’t see it coming, an avocado rolled out of the mess of tape and rainbow paper (because Michael is a certified gay and always uses rainbow wrapping paper for every holiday and every gift). 

“Michael Mell, you son of a–“

”An avocado,” Michael forced, almost peeing himself. 

“Michael, _stop_ ,” Jeremy hissed, throwing the avocado at him.

”Thaaaanks!”

———

Michael continued to assure Jeremy that he knew what he was doing as he strapped his helmet on tight, setting a foot on his skateboard. 

“You’re going to fall,” Jeremy cautioned, holding up the grocery bag of elbow and knee pads he had bought Michael when Michael declared that he’d be picking up skating as a hobby. 

However, Michael shooed him away. “Nah, I’ll be fine. Oh, hold on, I’m getting a phone call,” he alluded, stepping away from the skateboard and moving it over to the curb. He set the board at an angle and stepped back, taking his phone out of his pocket.

Wait, that wasn’t his phone.

”Michael, why do you have a shitty off-brand phone like the one you had in sixth grade?” Jeremy interrogated, and Michael peeped a laugh. 

“It is my phone from sixth grade.”

”It’s not even ringing–“

Michael held up a finger, glaring at Jeremy like he was being rude and interrupting a conversation. He brought the phone up to his ear and stepped back onto the sidewalk. “Hello?”

He nodded a few times and then walked into the street. 

“So no head?” Michael demanded, and Jeremy was overcome with dread and embarrassment. Then with concern. Didn’t that Vine end with–

Michael hit a random button on his phone and threw it onto the ground, causing the screen to separate from the battery. He then leapt onto his new skateboard that he and Jeremy had found at Walmart. It snapped in half, the sudden noise echoing off of the surrounding houses. 

“MICHAEL.”

———

Jeremy screamed with his mouth shut as he slaved over his geography assignment. He was tired of trying to figure out which northern state was a state and which blank shape on his fill-in-the-blank map was just a Great Lake. 

Michael chuckled from the swiveling office chair at Jeremy’s desk. “Aw, come on, Jer, it’s not that hard. Just look up a map and copy it.”

His boyfriend furrowed his brow and glared at him. “Uh, no, I can’t. That’s morally against my values. He said not to use a computer,” Jeremy argued, scratching behind his ear, “Besides, I know what I’m doing.” 

Michael nodded and mimicked Jeremy, opening Jeremy’s laptop and logging in. “I’ll help. That way, you’re not looking it up. I am. I already took this class anyways, so I’m certified alumni.” 

Jeremy groaned and tapped his pen against his paper. 

He looked back up at Michael. 

“That map works. What does it say? Come here so you can tell me,” Jeremy commanded, but Michael didn’t move.

Instead, he pulled up an image result and pointed at the screen. “So, I am confusion,” Michael said, doing his best attempt at a foreign accent that Jeremy couldn’t even begin to pinpoint. He could care less, but he knew what was coming.

”Michael, please, I just need help with my homework...” Jeremy moaned, kicking his legs irritably. 

“Why is this one Kansas, but this one Arkansas?” he repeatedly jabbed at the screen, his pointing shifting between Kansas and Arkansas. “AMERICA, _EXPLAIN_!” 

Jeremy groaned loudly and grabbed his pillow, shoving his head under it and screaming into his mattress. 

**Author's Note:**

> haha this was sooo dumb but I have prompts for myself I’m trying to knock out so I’m not just writing vanilla smut over and over again smh 
> 
> it’s so insane how I just started this account and people have actually already started reading my stuff?? idk I’m just so appreciative!
> 
> leave kudos and comments and requests if you want <3
> 
> much love!!
> 
> xofaith


End file.
